An Unfortunate Death
by xxAprilxx
Summary: Hayley Lambeth wasn't ready to die... knowing this day would come she still wasn't ready... now that she has left her body she did not know the dangers that are here after death


**A.N: **Here is a story that i wrote for english and i was thinking of turning it into more... adding to it  
the more you like it the more i'll consider updating thanks

**An Unfortunate Death**

He picked my limp body up. My legs dangled and my head lolled at either side of his strong arms. One of his arms moved to hold my head up comfortably. I had lost the fight against leukaemia.

I looked down upon my body, and felt helpless and weak. I wanted to enter my body again, be able to feel everything properly again, to kiss Zac once more. 'I don't want this to be the end.' I screamed but I knew no one would hear me.

"Is there anything yo- you want to put with her?" Jeremy asked Zac. Zac nodded once and he walked over to my bedside table. He picked up a necklace with a locket on it that he had given me for the first Christmas we had spent together. Zac opened it up to show a picture of us that was taken 1 year and 8 months ago at a deserted little beach area, which was our spot.

A single tear fell slowly hitting the wooden floor boards.

'No Zac keep it, at least take the picture please Zac!' I floated closer and closer towards him but he still couldn't hear my words.

Zac moved back to Jeremy where he still held my body. Moving my short sepia brown hair aside, he put the necklace on. He adjusted it so the locket laid on top of the ultramarine blue dress I had worn.

Zac and I were meant to spend our lives together, I was only 18, I was meant to hold on and stay strong to fight this unfortunate disease.

I followed Jeremy and Zac out of the house. The wind ruffled everyone's hair; even my body's but not mine. The wind just went straight through, making me feel hollow and unwanted. I needed to cry but I didn't have a body to support the tears.

Jeremy placed my body on the ground under a tree and started to dig, to dig my grave. I floated above them and saw the shovel shaking as Jeremy lifted out the dirt. I knew he was holding back tears, I could read him like a book because I had known him since kindergarten. We were best friends and he had supported me just as much as Zac had.

Jeremy lifted his head up to take a long breathe and his cheeks glistened from tears that had escaped without his will.

Zac was looking at my body, he was never the one to cry but the grieve he felt would've been an exception because he wept silently next to my body.

Gradually he brought himself together to smooth out the creases in my stunning dress. He pulled it down my legs so it was the correct length and tied the piece of lace that went around the waist into a perfect bow. He fiddled with the locket, brushing his thumb over the initials H.L. He then got up and helped Jeremy dig.

I stared down still as helpless as ever and just waited till my corpse couldn't be seen by anyone else. I drifted towards the ground and sat next to my remains I used to live in.

I brushed my transparent hand across my dazzling dress, the texture was gorgeous and it was custom made. My one of a kind dress had been worn numerous times and never needed to be repaired. It was meant to be my lucky outfit but I guess that has never been true because I had died in it.

The crunching of dirt and shovel connecting stopped and silence followed. The wind blowing by made an eerie sound which caused the boys shiver.

Jeremy came to the side of my corpse. "I'll always miss you Hayley." He quickly looked at Zac guilty, then back to my lifeless form. He brushed the hair away from my eyes and kissed my forehead slowly.

Jeremy stepped back and let Zac take his place. He lifted my head and arms while Jeremy grabbed my legs, carefully they placed it in the grave. They both hopped out and Jeremy took hold of one of the shovels again.

Zac collapsed next to the grave in grief and sorrow. We knew this day would come but he acted like it would never happen.

I watched for hours as the two people I loved tore themselves apart because of me. Finally they slowly staggered back to the house leaving a mound of dirt as the only reminder of me.

The world shimmered and I found I had materialized to Zac's and my favourite spot on our beach. Waves crashed to the shore and rippled over my translucent feet. Slowly I descended into the water. My ultramarine dress melted and mixed with the blue water when they touched each other. A wave crashed over me and I disappeared.

Now her spirit was a part of the sea beyond, Hayley Lambeth's life was no more.


End file.
